The Spectacular Spider-girl: To Have and to Hold
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: Things are starting to look up for May. She's defeated some of her most deadly foes, stopped a gang war, and finally has the guy of her dreams. To top it off she's been invited to the wedding of Black Tarantula and Arana. What could go wrong except a master thief, a horde of assassins after the groom, and one of May's old boyfriends. Like we said, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Another normal day in Manhattan, New York. The traffic is backed up, the streets clogged with pedestrians, and the local bank is being robbed yet again. This time, the lucky individuals making the large withdrawal are the Gambonos, Luigi and, as a replacement for his twin brother, his niece Maria. "Alright ladies, just put the money in the bags and everyone gets out alive." Maria waits impatiently as the teller fills the bag, her shotgun pointed at the frightened woman's head. "Hurry up!" She grabs the bag from her. "Okay, let's go."

"Not so fast my young padawan." Luigi stops her, opening the bag, searching for something. "Walla. Here we are." He pulls out a small cylindrical device. "You always want to check for the dye packs otherwise you got the money for nothing. Remember that."

"Yes sir." Maria throws the bag over her shoulder as the two begin to exit. She stops as she sees a young man hiding behind a plant in the corner of the room texting on his phone. She nimbly leaps through the air right behind him. "Hello cutey. Nothing personal but I have to hurt you now before you call the cops."

"Cops aren't the ones you should be worried about." He smirks confidently as she swings the bag of stolen goods at him. Before it can connect however, it is pulled from her hands to the ceiling. Everyone inside looks up to see the friendly neighborhood Spider-girl, clinging to the surface.

"Hey, lay off. It would be a shame to let a face like that go to waist. Now yours on the other hand, that's a different story." The heroine vaults off the ceiling, nailing Maria across the face with a kick. The young acrobat quickly recovers, leaping back to her uncle. "You alright Wes?" Spider-girl whispers behind to her boyfriend. The last month and a half had been an interesting one for their relationship as the Wes had come to not only learn but accept May's identity and roll as one of the city's greatest defenders.

"Well you cut it a little close for my taste but all in all I'm good. Now go get 'em." Spider-girl leaps into action, swinging above the acrobats as the duo unload their firearms in a vain attempt to hit the illusive target.

"Come on you guys, seriously? I have a date in like fifteen minutes and I really don't want to be late." The young woman mocks the two while easily evading each shot, finally stopping and clinging to the wall.

"You're going to need an appointment with the dentist when I'm done with you." Maria gets a running start, scaling the wall with surprising speed and performs a back flip kick that knocks the spider off of her perch. May rebounds swinging across the room, launching web-balls at the acrobat, who responds with several flips to avoid the counterattack. Maria launches herself forward once more.

May easily predicts her move, evading to the side and webbing up the younger Gambono, setting her down on the bank floor. "A word to the not so wise little lady, never try the same move twice in a row. It just looks cheesy. Like button mashing in Street Fighter."

"Let her go!" Luigi shouts as Spider-girl turns to see him with his gun to the head of her boyfriend. "Help her up." she complies without argument, using one of her stingers to cut Maria loose. The girl massages her wrist and turns back to the heroine, delivering a hard punch to her stomach.

"How's that for cheesy bug?" She walks casually to rejoin her uncle as the two make their way slowly outside and to the van parked out front, where several police officers await them.

Luigi, unfazed by this, simply puts Wes in the line of fire. "Weapons down now." They begrudgingly comply as the Gambonos hop into the van with their cash and hostage, speeding off as a determined Spider-girl pursues from a distance. Having tied Wes up in the middle seat, Luigi seated on the passenger's side, slaps Maria across the face. She jerks on the wheel slightly veering to the left before regaining control. "That's for that little stunt at the bank. I told you never to go in alone. Always like we practiced."

"I could have taken her. I had everything under control." She says rubbing her cheek.

"No, don't tell me what you could have done! We work as a team. Your father would have known that."

"My dad, my dad. That's all you ever talk about. Well guess what? He's dead so it's either me or nothing." She shouts, stopping only after she realizes what she has said. "Look uncle, I'm sorry. I know you and dad were close but if we're going to be as good a team I need you to trust me like you trusted him."

Wes still sitting in between them, moving his eyes slightly to stare at each of them briefly. "Uh, this is kind of awkward for me."

"Oh right, sorry. Uncle Luigi maybe we can pick this up later."

"Aw, don't stop this emotional moment just yet. I get the feeling you two were making some real progress." All three look over to see Spider-girl leaning into the driver's side window. "Btw, I have something courtesy of the NYPD." she hurls a canister into the van that quickly releases a cloud of tear gas as she webs Wes out of the seat and over her shoulder. She swings he and herself away from the now out of control vehicle, setting the young man down before continuing the pursuit. She races back to the van as it continues out of control. She swings ahead spraying and emptying several cartridges of webbing, forming a net that stops the Gambonos in their tracks. She perches on atop the now immobilized getaway vehicle, knocking on the driver's side window.

"Knock knock." she says playfully. The door swings open violently, slamming her I the face as she falls to the ground.

Feet first, Maria leaps out of the van and onto the pavement over her dazed target as Luigi emerges from the other side. "Oh I'm sorry. You'll have to come back later. We're currently getting away with the cash." The duo make a mad dash away from the scene only for the web-slinger to snatch away the bags with her remaining webs. "You just don't know when to call it quits, do you?"

"I've been told it's one of my most endearing qualities." Spider-girl says as the two acrobats rush her in an attempt to retrieve their stolen goods. The coordination of the uncle and niece team catches May completely by surprise as their rolls, flips, and leaps force her o the defensive. "And to think I used to pay to see this kind of entertainment at the circus."

"Yes except our show includes a butt kicking free with admission." Luigi mocks as he flips over his niece, kicking the heroine in the face and sending her stumbling backwards. "Let's go!"

"But uncle Luigi." Maria begins to protest.

"We came for the money not the hero. Next time." Luigi shouts. After a quick thought she follows behind as the two run down an alleyway and disappear from a still stunned Spider-girl's sight.

May gets her senses about her and looks in the direction of the fleeing robbers. "Brilliant May. What would dad say about you getting beat by two Cirque de Soleil rejects?" She rushes after them, running along the alley walls, jumping around the corner only to find the two already restrained by ropes and unconscious. "Then again I might get a break for catching the bad guys without even looking. Darkdevil? Ladyhawk? American Dream?" She waits for a reply that never comes. "Thanks whoever you are. Great teamwork. Let's do this more often." She grabs the duo and escorts them to the waiting arms of the police.

"Thanks Spider-girl. We'll hand these two over to S.H.I.E.L.D. They've been looking for these jokers for months." The thankful officer says as the heroine watches the Gambonos loaded into a police van.

"It was no trouble, really."

"Oh, before you go, I have something for you from an old acquaintance. I was to deliver it to you personally." He hands her an envelope before departing with the other officers.

As the NYPD depart, the Gambonos sit quietly, looking across the vehicle as a lone officer keeps watch. They feel the van jerk suddenly and after a few minutes it comes to a complete halt. The officer stands and pulls out a set of keys, unlocking their shackles. "What gives?" Maria asks as she flexes her wrist.

"My employer has assigned me to contact you for a specific assignment."

The duo look across to one another then back to their liberator. "We're in."

May, unaware of what has transpired, has changed back into her civilian clothing and reunited with Wes. "So, be honest. On a scale from one to ten how do you rate that rescue?"

"Well from the standpoint of the rescued I'd have to give you a five. Though factoring in that my girlfriend is the rescuer, I think I can bump you up to a respectable eight."

May chuckles, punching him playfully in the arm. "Eight? Really?"

"In my scores defense, I was kidnapped by those circus yahoos for a good while."

"Still, it was a pretty cool rescue with some nice repartee thrown in. You've got to give me that at least."

"Okay you've got me there. The thing is if you didn't take those two down than who did?"

The couple stop at a coffee shop and grab some well deserved refreshments and alone time in the corner of the establishment. "So many heroes in the city it could have been anyone." May pauses, taking a sip of her beverage. "thing is, recently it feels like someone's been watching me. Seems like every time I go out to fight it's like I can feel them looming over my shoulder, breathing down my neck."

Wes can see how this particular topic is affecting her and decides to change the subject. "So...you said some guy handed you some kind of package?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." She pulls the envelope out and, tearing it open begins to read the paper inside. "Hmm. Uh-huh. Interesting." She slowly slides it back into the envelope and places it softly on the table with a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"What is it? Did something bad happen? Is it a a world crisis or something?"

She ends the suspenseful moment with a few simple words. "You wanna be my plus one?"


	2. Chapter 2

After saying goodnight to Wes, May heads for home opening the front door as she hears her mother in the kitchen. "Is that you May?"

"Yeah mom. Wes just dropped me off. By the way I need to ask if I could.." She stops as she enters the kitchen and notices her mother talking to a woman with auburn hair as she holds baby Benjy. "Oh sorry I didn't know we had company."

"You must be May." the woman says as she stands and walks toward her. "It's so good to finally meet you. The pictures your father send really do you no justice. Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start over. I'm your aunt Teresa." May looks for a moment with a bit of confusion.

"She's your father's younger sister." Mary Jane explains.

"Wait, my dad? I thought dad was an only child outside of uncle Ben."

"Me and Peter are a few years apart. I was born just before our parent's accident. The agency they worked for thought it was best to have me raised by a foster family without Peter or any of our relatives aware I even existed. I ended up working for the agency after school."

"So how did you and my dad find each other?"May asks in amazement.

"That's a rather interesting story itself. For now let's just say afterward we decided to keep in touch."

"Your aunt came to town to see us before she left on a trip. Unfortunately your father and your uncle Phil got called out of state as consultants for a forensics case and they won't be back for at least a week." Mary Jane explains.

"I was hoping to surprise my big bro but I guess it'll have to wait until I get back." Outside the three hear the sound of a car horn. "Oh that's my ride to the airport. Really wish I could stay longer but I can't miss my flight. It was so good to finally meet you May. You too Benjy. I'll bring you back some souvenirs." Teresa finishes her goodbyes and the family walk out on the porch to see her off as she hops into the back of a black car with tinted windows. She waves back one last time as the vehicle pulls off.

As she sits back comfortably in her seat the driver hits a switch on the dashboard which sets out a small table with files on it in front of her. She goes through them all before looking back at the driver. "So they've decided to play ball with us after all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. But what about these independents they've hired?"

"They say they're non negotiable. They need a fallback just in case we don't deliver."

"Understandable, but I still don't like it. We've already been saddled with one of them now they've hired eight more. Well orders are orders I suppose."

Back at the Parker home May decides to ask her mom the big question. "She seems really interesting. I hope we get to spend more time with her." May follows her mother back into the kitchen where she seats her little brother into his high chair to feed him.

"Well she is your father's sister. And people don't get much more interesting them him."

"By the way I was wondering. A friend of mine is getting married soon and I was hoping you'd let me go out of town to attend."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Whose the lucky couple?" Her mothers inquiry freezes May in her tracks.

"Uh oh there old friends of mine from elementary school. I honestly didn't think they'd remember me. I was really surprised when I got the invite. They've even offered to fly all the guests out there out of their own pocket." May hopes that the explanation will suffice.

"That's very generous of them. Alright but I don't know if your father would be comfortable with you traveling on your own."

"Well they said I could bring a plus one and Wes said he'd go with me."

"I'm not sure your father would be all too happy with that arrangement." mary Jane pauses for a time before finally responding. "Okay, just promise me nothing will happen and call as soon as you get there. Where is the wedding being held by the way?" 

May pauses again giving a wide smile as she turns to her. "It's uh..it's a ways south. They wanted to have it in a warmer climate."

"Oh you mean Las Vegas."

"Yeah like that." May says half smiling, hoping her mother will buy it.

"Well alright, you can go. Just make sure you remember what I said about calling."

"I will mom. Thanks so much." She quickly hugs her mother than races up stairs to call Wes and get her things ready for the wedding. As she pulls out what she will bring she stops to think. "I wonder what the weather is like in Delvadia."

**The Hand Headquarters, New York Branch**

Deep within the ninja compound three members have gathered in a surprisingly high-tech lab as several doctors work tirelessly around a large glowing tube in the center of the room. The leader of the three approaches the scientists. "Status update Doctor Jade."

The woman turns to him with a clipboard in her hand, scrolling through the pages. "All in all things are looking very good. The miniscule amount of tissue you were able to deliver and despite the long time he has been deceased, we were surprisingly able to deliver on your otherwise impossible request."

The head ninja approaches the tank putting his hand against it. "Kirigi, can you hear me? You are needed once more. The fool Stick thought a powerful warrior such as you could truly be destroyed. His foolish belief is our greatest triumph." Suddenly the machines around the room seem to go into overdrive as the science staff rush to the different panels to see what exactly is going on.

"Vitals are spiking like I've never seen." Jade says as the warrior bursts his hand through the glass wall of the container, liquids spilling over the floor. "He's ready."

"Good, not a moment too soon."

**LaGuardia Airport**

"Well just a few more minutes and we'll be off. You nervous?" Wes asks as he and May settle into their seats aboard the flight bound for Delvadia.

"No not really. Of course this is my first trip out of country, my parents don't know and I'm going to the wedding of a guy who tried to hit on me and then ex-me off on an occasion or two. Other than that I'm fine."

"It's just I've never seen someone bowl through seventeen bags of peanuts before we even get off the ground."

"Okay I guess I'm a little nervous." May says as she stops herself from opening yet another bag.

"Hey don't worry. It's going to be simple. We go, they say their vows, we mingle, then we come home. Simple as that."

"Yeah about that. Thing is it's more of a non-social event. There's going to be a lot of important people at the wedding, most of them not exactly the kind of people you want to get to know."

"So I'm guessing it's an extremely quiet black suit and tie event."

"It's more of a black mask and tie event. Everyone's going to be incognito for the wedding. So I think it would be best if we got some disguises before the wedding. I hope that's still cool."

"Are you kidding? This is going to be awesome." This statement causes May to give him a very odd look.

A few hours later the two head from the Delvadian International Airport to their hotel. After checking into the small, two story hotel the couple decide to take in the sites. "I just think it'll be cool to see what it's like to have a secret identity."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds, trust me."

"Hey!" The two notice a young dark-skinned man rushing down the street toward them, his dirty blonde hair spiked up. "May-day Parker is that you? Crikey, didn't think I'd see you around, especially not here." He speaks with a very distinct Australian accent. The three trade glances for a moment before the young man speaks again. "It's me, Fred."

May takes a long hard look before finally realizing. "Fred!" She says excitedly before the two share a hug. "It's been too long. What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing taking in the local scene. What about you?"

"Here for a wedding of a friend actually." May notices Wes giving her a funny look. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Wes."

"Fred Dagger. My friends just call me Fred Pleasure to meet you mate."

"Likewise. So you and May our old friends?"

"You could say that."

As the three continue talking May suddenly gets a twinge that runs down her spine as her spider-sense goes off. "Oh this can't be good." She thinks to herself as the group hear a voice coming from a short distance away.

"Hey babe." A young woman with short curly black hair jumps on Fred's back, hanging over his shoulders. "Thought I lost you for a bit. Who are your friends?" She says. May and Wes notice she is speaking with a common Delvadian dialect as she talks to Fred.

"You know I love it when you say things I have no clue what they mean." The two continue to sweet talk each other until they realize just how they are coming off to the others. "Sorry, let me introduce you. May, Wes, this is Mia. Met her a couple of days ago at the terminal and she's been giving me the tour of this wonderful place since."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Same here." May says as the meeting is cut short as the group notice a crowd of onlookers gathering at the other end of the street.

"What's all the commotion?" Wes asks puzzled as they make their way down. Making their way through the thick crowd they come upon a makeshift boxing ring where two men are in the final stages of a match. The first, a muscular tan skinned man with a red bandana wrapped around his head is busy making quick work of his opponent, a slightly shorter and thinner man. The latter tries in desperation to do anything, attempting to clinch with the former only to be forced down.

"He can't hurt me folks." The larger man boasts as he pushes him back and delivers a hard right hook that sends his opponent to the ground for good. As the bell rings the winner parades around the ring as the other man is dragged from wear he lay. As he moves to his corner the announcer takes center stage.

"Is there no one who can go three rounds with the champ?" As he sees no one responding he decides to up the stakes. "Not even for five-thousand dollars? Is there anyone brave enough to go up against the Delvadian Devil, the South American Southpaw, the King of the Ring, Jose "The Machete" Lopez!"

"Don't waste your breath." Lopez says as he snatches the microphone. "Look at them. Scared out of their boots. Hey gringo. Yeah you." He says pointing at Wes. "Why don't you step up and show your lady friend how tough you are? Unless of course you want to come in here little lady and see what a real man is like." Many in the crowd begin to laugh as Lopez continues to taunt and showboat.

"Come on Wes, let's get out of here." May implores as she leads Wes by the arm.

"Hold on. I'm not letting him get away with insulting my old girl's new man." Fred says as he turns to the couple, removing his jacket and preparing to step in the ring.

"No one is getting in that ring." May emphasizes to the group.

"Except for her Mia." Wes points out as they all turn to find the young Delvadian steeping into the ring, removing her shoes and jacket as the ref hands her a set of gloves.

"Looks like we have a man in the audience after all." Lopez taunts as the two head to the center of the ring and begin to square off. "Okay, don't worry chica, I'm going to take it easy on you." He continues, popping her lightly once on the top of the head.

"Shouldn't we do something?" May asks as the three look on.

The boxer continues his mocking behavior for most of the first round, bobbing and weaving around Mia while sporadically popping her with light jabs. Lopez swings a soft left hook to knock her down, only for her to duck under it and floor him with an uppercut to the chin. "Nah, she seems to be on top of things." Lopez struggles to get back to his feet, clearly shaken by what has just occurred. He makes the six count before rushing back into the fray. As he jabs furiously, it's now Mia who weaves around his attacks, landing her own shots as the round ends. With the crowd giving a thunderous applause, she heads back to her corner.

"Did you know she could do that?" May asks.

"Hey this is the first I'm hearing about this." Fred responds as they watch as Mia stands ready to enter the next round while in the opposite corner Lopez's manager chews him out, slapping him in the head.

"I hope she can handle herself as well this next round. He's looking really ticked." Wes notes as the bell rings for round two.

Lopez, clearly upset over his performance last round, goes straight after the girl. She continues her evasion tactic, dancing around her opponent while throwing jab after jab. "I thought you were a fighter not a punching bag." she jokes as she backs off for a moment allowing him to throw missing blows.

"You want a fight, then you'll get one!" Lopez waits as Mia moves in again to throw a jab then rushes forward, purposely stepping on her foot and knocking her to the ground. As she gets to her feet, he takes quick advantage of his underhanded move and begins pounding her with punches. He forces her against the ropes and continues his assault, finally landing a shot that puts her flat on her face, leaving her three friends speechless and the crowd in an uproar as he once again parades around the ring. As the count goes on Mia raises her hand and touches her face, noticing a bloody cut under her left eye. She grits her teeth in rage and gets to her feet by the eight count. "Oh, you want some more huh?" He gestures for her to come to him.

She lets out a furious roar as she rushes him, completely ignoring his punches. She begins tearing into his midsection, throwing lightning fast body blows for which he has no answer. Lopez attempts to keep his guard up but is unable to tolerate the mass amount of punishment he is receiving. His legs finally buckling he goes limp. Still infuriated, Mia refuses to let him fall, pushing him up against the ropes and continuing her assault.

"She's gonna kill that poor chump." Fred says as the trio watch on.

"Mia stop!" May shouts, begging her to end it. This causes her to stop, holding her right fist back as she pushes Lopez over, finally allowing the fight to come to an end. She promptly grabs her shoes and snatches the prize money from the manager before exiting the ring, among mixed reactions.

Fred rushes over to her, hugging her as the four depart. "That was incredible! How did you do that?"

"I grew up in the streets. I learned to take and give a hit." She says as she brushes her hair over her face in an attempt to keep the cut hidden.

"You looked like you did a whole lot more than just give it." Wes notes as he sees several men lifting the still unconscious Lopez out of the ring.

"I have...anger issues." she states softly. "Sometimes it's hard to keep it under control."

"It's alright, I think we've all had those moments. But it's all about learning to control it and not letting it control you." May says as she places a reassuring hand on Mia's shoulder. As she does so she gets another jolting sense of danger, stopping for a moment.

Wes, noticing this, stops as well. "You alright May?"

"I'm fine. Probably just a little jet lagged is all." She says in a slightly defensive tone. "Hey Fred why don't we catch up with you guys tomorrow? I'm sure Mia wants to get that looked at."

"Sounds like a plan." The group say there good byes as May and Wes head back to their hotel.

"Well they seem...nice." Wes says, noting the strange behavior that he and May witnessed from the girl.

"Hey, everybody has those days. I get them more often than others. For now let's just call it a night. We can look for the other stuff we need tomorrow and besides, I'm expecting a package."

In another part of town a completely different group is meeting for a far more devious goal. "Ladies, gentlemen. So glad you could be here tonight." A woman's voice comes from the scaffolding above in the shadows as the collected members stand or seat in the center of the room. "You've all been invited here for a very special occasion: The wedding of the Black Tarntula and his blushing bride Arana. Naturally this is a very joyous occasion. That is until we have our say." Suddenly the lights below the walkway turn on and all below see the others clearly. "I'd like to welcome Bruiser, the immovable powerhouse that has come off victorious against some of the most powerful beings on the planet." A large man clad in a green and black bodysuit with a mask that covers the top of his face takes notice.

"The Gambonos, the high flying trapeze team." The duo give a slight nod. To their mystery employer.

"Kirigi, the Hand's most lethal weapon." The ninja neither says anything nor moves from his meditative position as the introductions continue.

"Piet Vorhees, the King Cobra. Your in and out assassin methods have served you well in the past. Let's see how you do against a challenge." The viper merely sticks out his forked tongue.

"Shocker, one of the most accomplished members of this group. You've gone toe to toe with legends in the hero community."

The quilted villain looks up at, attempting to shield his eyes from the near blinding lights. "Where's the free grub we were promised?" he asks as the speaker moves on.

"Boomerang. Your father made himself a very lengthy career from a very peculiar motive. Let's hope you can live up to his reputation." Decked out in a more armored version of the old suit, complete with tinted riot mask, the new villain twirls one of his signature weapons in his hand.

"Holger Johanson, The Sniper. Your record in Europe is quite impressive. It's almost as if you know exactly where your target is going to be."

The man, dressed in camouflage and sporting a visor helmet that covers the upper half of his face smirks. "Yeah, almost."

"And last but not least Machete." The employer stops as she notices that he is absent. "Where is he!"

Boomerang starts to chuckle, still playing with his weapon. "I don't think he'll be showing up. Had a bit of an accident earlier. Something to do with a girl, five-thousand dollars and a no holds barred boxing match."

"Ooh, sounds juicy." Maria Gambono says as she sits atop a crate.

"Well we'll just have to go on without him it seems. You all know why we're here. The Black Tarantula has 'retired' and has seeded his empire to one Man Mountain Marko who is of no real consequence now. LaMuerta has made enemies for years and if he thinks that he can simply call it quits and live happily ever after, well, he has another thing coming."


End file.
